W-2 type bulbs are used in many automotive lighting applications. Typically, most W-2 type bulb sockets have a twist light type socket which utilizes a compression seal. Desirable characteristics of W-2 type sockets are that they have a low cost, provide high sealing capabilities, require low bulb and socket insertion efforts and fit within a small package.